Doctor Who The Next Doctor/Strong as Steel- Part 5: Void of Time
The final story of the first series of the fan series! Strong as steel- part 5: Void of time and fan series Here us a link to my fan series http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_ The_Next_Doctor Previous episode http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Strong_as_ steel-_part_4:_Void_of_life Story "Get them out" the Doctor shouted "I can't" the Controller admitted "NO" the Doctor shouted back "if I cannot do anything then I cannot do anything" Mark shouted. "If you let them back in then the universe will end" the Doctor said back "why will it be the end?" Jane asked "they will rip the universe to get back on top" the Doctor told her "so who are they?" Jane asked "well you would know them but I time locked them out of the universe, they are my race like I have told you several times and they were in charge of time. Until the time war" the Doctor bowed his head "what happened during the time war?" Jane asked "the whole of the universe was on the verge of collapse so I did my duty" the Doctor looked towards each one of them in the room. "And you're here" Julie said "what did you do?" Mag asked "I wiped them all out with the moment, both Daleks and Time lords killed in a second" the Doctor bowed his head further. "You killer" Julie shouted "the whole universe would have died" the Doctor shouted back "I still cannot stop them" Mark said urgently "how did you stop them before?" Julie asked "well I had the moment" the Doctor said "so use it now" Jack said "I don't have it anymore, it was a one time thing" the Doctor responded seeing the Time lords rising into the air "they are changing" the Doctor said "then a great burst of golden light came from all of the Time lords and ladys arms. "They have to change as their bodies would be broken from going through the worm hole" the Doctor explained. "We're dead" Mag gulped "Doctor can save us" Jane said with hope in her voice "I am not the right man for this" he said looking round seeing everyone's scared faces. "I think we could stop this" Mark said hitting buttons on his keyboard "we increase the force of the void or die" he said "how do we escape?" Mark asked "when we get rid of the Time lords then surely we are safe" Jack said "no, the damage has been done" the Doctor replied "he is right, we don't have long, minutes at most." "So if they stay then it will collapse faster" Jane said "exactly" the Doctor replied "make the force stronger" the Doctor ordered. "I can't, the Time lords are making it impossible to make the force stronger" Mark replied "they are coming" Mag said scared. "There is something else coming through" the Doctor said seeing something silver "we are going to go down" Mark said. Then the silver thing flew out "early Daleks" the Doctor gulped as he also saw old and new Cybermen coming through again. "Oh no" the Doctor said for the thousandth time "we are going to die" Julie said "probably" the Doctor admitted seeing the Time lords still coming as they saw the silver Dalek coming towards them. It hit the window smashing the glass instantly as they all ran away. More Daleks started to come through. "Where is the tardis?" Jane asked "gone, if I had a sonic screwdriver then I could get them back" "what is a sonic screwdriver?" Jane asked "just something that got destroyed by the Judoon" the Doctor replied realising something. "Pass me the keyboard" the Doctor said "okay" Mark replied passing the keyboard over. "This can detect sonic forces and influence them" the Doctor said as he frantically pressed the keys on the keyboard. "Not the easiest way" the Doctor admitted "but the only" he grinned. Then an explosion smashed the wall in front of them "the universe will collapse any moment" Mark warned. "Exterminate" the Dalek from behind shouted as it continued following the Doctor and the rest of them. "The tardis should be coming" the Doctor grinned "so you can save us" Julie said with hope "if this works" the Doctor replied. "My daughter" Jack said "dad" Jane smiled "not now" the Doctor said "exterminate" the Dalek shouted from behind again. "Why is there a Dalek here?" Mark asked "it came through the void" the Doctor replied "I hate Daleks" Jack replied "me and you have faced them many times" the Doctor talked to Jack. "Good times" Jack replied stopping and holding his gun up. "What are you doing?" The Doctor asked "I have a gun and you lot need saving" Jack replied blowing the Dalek up. "Never knew you were so talented with a gun" Julie said "I did" Mag responded as they looked to the Doctor. "We are about to leave" the Doctor responded as they saw the Time lords coming around the corner. Jack began shooting but his bullets had no effect "they are in post regeneration" the Doctor said "he is right" Rassilon smiled "you Doctor will die" Rassilon and the others raised their weapons "sorry Doctor" Rassilon said. "No, I am sorry" the Doctor said "why?" Rassilon asked "the tardis is coming and the void will get strong and bring you back to the Time war and undo your regeneration" the Doctor replied. "Yes but we can kill you first" Rassilon shouted as they began shooting at the Doctor and the rest of them. "Shield" the Doctor replied as they all heard the tardis noise "here it is" the Doctor said knowing the shield would be down for at least a couple of seconds. "Use you're weapons for tardis mark 40" Rassilon said as the Doctor started to look worried "we will both die" Rassilon shouted "never" the Doctor said as the tardis started to materialise around the Doctor and the rest of them. "Fire" Rassilon shouted as the tardis took heavy fire. "The tardis is hurting" the Doctor said "can we help?" Jane asked "she is dieing, I will sacrifice myself" the Doctor said. He gone to the edge seeing the power source "can humans help her?" Julie asked "yes but I do not want any of you to die" the Doctor responded as he heard footsteps coming towards him and then he turned around. Julie punched him in the face as she took position "don't" the Doctor said "I believe in you" Julie smiled as she jumped "NO" the Doctor shouted as Jack helped him up. "She sacrificed herself" Mag said as the Doctor gone around the tardis. "You're all going home" he said running around the tardis. "First stop" he said looking towards Mag "you live here" he said "how did you know?" Mag asked "I can tell by your smell, accent, blood type" "when did you take my blood type?" Mag asked "I can smell it" the Doctor smiled as Mag ran out of the door. "Now you two" the Doctor said as he flicked some switches "we're here" the Doctor said "you are father and daughter" the Doctor said "get to know each other" the Doctor smiled. "Bye vampire" Jack said as he walked out of the tardis "bye Jane" the Doctor said a Jane hugged the Doctor "come back one day" Jane said "definitely" the Doctor replied. As the Doctor gone away from Jane "when I think I can promise your safety I will come back but until then you have a good time with your father." The Doctor waves Jane out as she walks away "see you soon" Jane said "I've got a time machine" the Doctor reminded her as she left. The Doctor knew he had forgotten something "Mark" he said knowing the universe they were in was dead "I left him" the Doctor said as he looked around said. "Sorry Mark but now, I will go on another adventure" he said to himself as he ran around the tardis, pushing buttons and pulling levers going onto his next adventure. Category:Stories featuring Time Lords Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Jack Harkness